game_of_sultansfandomcom-20200223-history
Time-Limited Events
Time-Limited Events refresh every three days and offer rewards based on what the other events such as, Ranking Rush, Cross Server, and Mini-Games are. With every set of Time-Limited Events, Consume Diamonds and Sign-In Regularly are always on the list. Generally, the list for Time-Limited Events include ten goals to complete within the three-day period. These ten goals will vary every three day period. Only Sign-In Regularly offers rewards each day at Game Reset. A little red dot will appear next to the Time-Limited Events icon if a goal has been met and awards are ready to be redeemed. Once the Time-Limited Events menu is open, another red dot will appear next to the category with the goal you completed. Once you've opened that menu, the top-most item(s) will be the ones with rewards ready to redeem. They will also have a green gift box icon to the right of the goal. Rankings Each category has a tab for Rankings, which will show how you rank compared to other players on your server. Goals Related to Consuming Core Items Consume Diamonds As you spend your diamonds, you may be able to receive additional rewards by tapping the Time-Limited Events icon and selecting Consume Diamonds. The specific rewards vary slightly every three days but generally you may be able to redeem Gold Coupons, Attribute Books, Badge Shards and/or Badge Packs. Consume Diamonds is always an available goal. The rewards refresh once every three days at Game Reset. Consume Gold As you spend gold, you will likely unlock these rewards as you go, even as a new player. Rewards are generally Attribute Books. Initially, these rewards will be basic, each book adding +100 to a random attribute category of any Vizier of your choice. The rewards improve as you spend your gold. The rewards refresh once every three days at Game Reset. Consume Soldiers To consume soldiers means to get them killed, either in the Campaign Events or in Vanquish. The more that die, the better your rewards. (Information about rewards forthcoming) The rewards refresh once every three days at Game Reset. Goals Related to Consorts and Heirs Go Masquerading Rewards for masquerading include soldiers, Agate Ring, and Silver Earring. The more masquerading you do, the better the rewards. Use Energy Orbs Reward information forthcoming Use Fortune Orbs Reward information forthcoming Increase Intimacy Offers Gold, Attribute Books, and Agate Ring (or Silver Earrings). The more intimacy earned and rewards received, eventually you may also be able to redeem a Basic Union Chest, which offers XP to your Union, which makes your Union stronger. Increase Charm Offers Gold, Attribute Books, and Agate Ring (or Silver Earrings). The more charm earned, the better the rewards. Visit Your Wives Reward Information Forthcoming Use Vigor Orbs Reward Information Forthcoming Consort Learning Reward Information Forthcoming Raise Heirs Reward Information Forthcoming Use Vitality Orbs Reward Information Forthcoming Marry Off Heirs As you marry off your heirs, rewards you can expect include gold, soldiers, and attribute books. Goals Related to Specific Events Damage the Fortress Reward Information Forthcoming Seize the Fortress Reward Information Forthcoming Throw Feasts Reward Information Forthcoming Attend Feasts Reward Information Forthcoming Feast Enthusiasm Reward Information Forthcoming Use Challenge Letters Reward Information Forthcoming Increase Arena Score Reward Information Forthcoming Union Voyage Participation Union Voyages occur in your Union. Encourage your Union Leader to open them for you and other Union members to participate. You'll always receive some rewards in the Union Voyage system itself, whether or not your ship reaches its destination. However, here you can expect to redeem Attribute books, gold, soldiers, and Military books. Accrue Vizier Power in Union Voyage This achievement refers to whether the voyage succeeded at reaching its destination. Rewards include a variation of Attribute Books, Gold Coupons, Vigor Orbs, Energy Orbs, and Vitality Orbs. Goals Related to Empire Power Increase Empire Power Reward Information Forthcoming Use Badges As you use or attempt to use Badges on your Viziers, you will earn rewards. Even if the badge use is unsuccessful, it still counts toward your rewards. The rewards are Book XP Pack and Skill XP Pack. The quantity received increases as you use more badges. Train Your Viziers As your Viziers complete their studies in the Imperial Library, you'll receive rewards here. The rewards are gold and soldiers. Deal With Affairs Affairs are handled at the Parliament building with Hocas. As you handle affairs, awards you can expect include are Research books, Prestige Books, and eventually Feast Food and Feast Tokens. Sign-In Regularly Every day at reset, you have a chance to redeem rewards so long as you log into the game each day. The rewards vary based on the other events going along at the same time. For example, during the Fortify mini-game, you will receive an Artifact Stone, which is usable only in that mini-game. You may also expect to receive Attribute books, Levy Seals, Gold Coupons, Feast Food and Tokens, XP packs, Badge Packs, etc. Possible Repetition More research is needed but it appears that players may see a pattern to which Time-Limited Events appear and which goals appear together. Listed below are ''sets ''of goals in the order they were presented in the game with the most recent set listed first. Last updated 5 March 2019. Set 5 Consume Diamonds, Consume Gold, Use Badges, Use Vigor Orbs, Use Vitality Orbs, Increase Empire Strength, Marry Off Heirs, Damage the Fortress, Seize the Fortress, Sign-in Regularly. Corresponding Events: Leonardo da Vinci Cross-Server registration, Empire Power Ranking Rush (influences DaVinci registration), Gold Consumption Ranking Rush, Consort XP Ranking Rush, Pirate Hunter, Treasure, The Four, and the Five. Set 4 Consume Diamonds, Consume Gold, Use Badges, Increase Intimacy, Go Masquerading, Train Your Viziers, Marry Off Heirs, Deal With Affairs, Union Voyage Participation, Accrue Voyager Power in Union Voyage, Sign-in Regularly. Corresponding Events: Consort Intimacy Cross-Server Event, Union Contribution Ranking Rush, Puppeteer Show, Fortify, and the Five. Set 3 Consume Diamonds, Consume Soldiers, Use Energy Orbs, Increase Intimacy, Increase Charm, Go Masquerading, Visit Your Wives, Throw Feasts, Attend Feasts, Sign-In Regularly. Corresponding events include: The Ruins, Consort Intimacy Cross-Server registration, Expended Soldiers Ranking Rush, Intimacy Ranking Rush (influences Intimacy registration), Lamp Mini-Game, The Four, and The Five. Set 2 Consume Diamonds, Consume Gold, Go Masquerading, Visit Your Wives, Raise Heirs, Use Vitality Orbs, Increase Arena Score, Damage the Fortress, Seize the Fortress, Sign-In Regularly. Corresponding Events include: The Ruins registration, Leonardo daVinci Cross-Server Event, Arena Madness Ranking Rush, Arena Score Ranking Rush, Barbarians, Pirate Hunter, and the Five. Set 1 Consume Diamonds, Consume Gold, Challenge Letter, Use Badges, Vizier Learning, Marry Off Heirs, Increase Empire Power, Damage the Fortress, Seize the Fortress, Sign-in Regularly. Corresponding Events Include: Leonardo daVinci Cross-Server registration, Empire Power Ranking Rush (influences DaVinci registration), Puppeteer Show, Fortify, and the Five. Category:Events Category:Tutorial